


Poker Face

by talitha78



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: I wanna roll with him, a hard pair we will be.A Kirk/Spock vid forStar Trek XI, aka Reboot.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: FV





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> Vid originally created in 2009 using cam footage. Remastered in 2011 by [ Kuwdora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora). 
> 
> Original 2009 notes: Oh, my friends, this one is rough: straight from my id to yours. Unbeta'd and unapologetic. Special thanks to iibnf for technical assistance.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: THIS VID HAS BEEN REMASTERED BY[ KUWDORA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora). YOU CAN FIND A SHINY, DVD-QUALITY VERSION OF IT AS WELL AS PROCESS NOTES [ HERE](http://kuwdora.dreamwidth.org/525320.html).**

**Title:** Poker Face  
**Song Artist:** Lady Gaga  
**Fandom:** _Star Trek XI_ , aka Reboot aka **DO NOT WATCH THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE**  
**Pairing:** Spock/Kirk  
**Summary** : _I wanna roll with him, a hard pair we will be._

DOWNLOAD LINKS FOR ORIGINAL CAM VERSION  
[Poker Face, 55MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/0jxycp23hj.wmv).  
[Poker Face, 42MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/x43u117u4l.avi). Click to download. 

**Streaming of remastered version:**  
[Poker Face Remaster on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEghawKig_0)  


The original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/190506.html).


End file.
